Sesshoumaru's Lust
by LovelyBowie
Summary: I'm not good at this so it's a SessRin fic and well the first chapter isn't but the next one will be
1. Sesshoumaru's Lust

I don't own Sesshoumaru, Rin, or the show Inuyasha. (though I wish I did) any way I hope you like the story please don't send flames I'm very sensative  
  
Sesshoumaru's Lust  
  
It was just another day for Sesshoumaru, and Rin in the forest. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as usual and Rin was right there by his side, Jaken on the other hand wasn't feeling too well.  
"Cha ca" Jaken was hacking up some of the deer they had eaten not to long ago. Rin was looking at him as if to be sorry for him. Sesshoumaru just went on to his walking until Rin asked him if they could stop. Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned against a tree. Rin told Jaken to go to the nearest lake and throw up or something. (AN/ i know i'm making her too nice to jaken sorry I just thought of something to get him out of the picture for now. leave me alone it's was 3am when I wrote this)  
Sesshoumaru was looking at her with emotionless eyes, though if her could, he would hold her, touch her, and of course kiss her, but he knew better. She was way out of his reach, she was only 15 summers. He had started having feelings for her since she turned 13 summers she was already starting to sprout out to a woman. She did blossom early. Now when he watched her bathe he wouldn't just look out for her he would fill desires he held for her by manuel terms. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and hadn't noticed he was stareing at her butt. Rin turned around and Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, following her butt. Sesshoumaru just stayed there with a glare in his eyes for no one in particular. Rin looked at him in suprise that he fell, she knelt down and looked at him. Sesshoumaru was stareing again but not at the same place, he was in a daze by her beautiful brown eyes. He just layed there in awe, but of course didn't show he just had an emotionless stare.  
Rin blinked wondering what he was thinking, she tilted her head so she could look at him straight. "Um Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
Sesshoumaru just stared at her not saying a word. He just sat up and closed his eyes as if in deep thought (AN/ yeah thinking of her naked. ; ) Rin just blinked a few times and sat next to Sesshoumaru waiting for Jaken to come back.  
Sesshoumaru moved the oposite way so he wouldn't grab her, rip her clothes of and take her right then and there.  
Rin was looking straight forward and tried to lean onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder but there was no wieght and she landed on the harf, rock ground with a 'thud' "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Rin yelled which could be heard from practicaly every section of the forest.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and moved over to her. When Rin finaly opened her eyes she felt tears from the pain and from the missing space that was suposed to be Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Rin looked in to his radiant golden eyes. She smiled and leaned upwards.  
Sesshoumaru was looking at her with his eyes almost bulging out of his head, but his mouth in that same thin line. He saw her moving towards him 'oh gods, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her. ' and he would have too but Jaken had to waking in. (AN/ oooo I'm mean huh Muahhaaa! oh sorry, lost a little blood in my head there. shall we)  
Jaken looked at the two like nothing was happening and walked on. Sesshoumaru got up and looked down at Rin, she blinked a couple of times but also got up.  
They continued walking and untill they found a small spring. Sesshoumaru told Rin that she should clean up, Jaken to start a fire, and he would go catch something to eat.  
Sesshoumaru caught about 15 rabbits to cook in a hurry, so he could watch Rin. Everytime he watched he he would always tell himself the same thing 'it's watching for her protection and something for me to do' but yes he always spanked the monkey when he watched her. (AN/ sorry I just had to put spank the monkey somewhere in the story.) Sesshoumaru was "going at it" and he was already starting to feel like he was going to burst, when without warning he let out a moan of pleasure.  
Over the years Rin had grown a keen sense of hearing and when Sesshoumaru moaned aloud by accident, she heard if loud and clear. Rin lowered her body quickly into the water so who ever was watching couldn't get another look. Rin looked around to see who made the noise. She saw no one.  
Sesshoumaru tried to hide himself the best he could so Rin couldn't see him. He felt himself start to cum without him noticing and (AN/what do you know) he let out another moan.  
At this time Rin found where the sound came from, and she got out of the spring, put on her kamino without the strap (AN/ she was holding it with her hands) she moved closer to the spot and found.  
~~*~~ I'm so sorry I have to end it here I'll send another one later k. But don't worry it won't be that long. And remember I'm sensative when it comes to flames. ^_^ 


	2. Sesshoumaru's Lust Attack

Hello it's me again I hope you lke this one. Oh and if you want another one after this one send a crap load of reviews (or at least 5)  
  
Sesshoumaru's Lust  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and he stood up feeling himself limp and twitch a bit (AN/ you know what twitched ; ) Rin looked at him and blinked a few times unable to find any words for this situation. Sesshoumaru covered himself the best he could but she still saw the white liquid that still seeped out. Rin backed up a bit and atempting to turn around, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm with his free hand, pulled her to him and kissed her pasionatly. Rin had wide eyes through the whole kiss and when he broke the kiss she was suprised as ever to see he had a soft look on his face. She leaned her body closer to him to make herself feel better. Sesshoumaru was just as suprised by this as Rin was of his kiss, he thought she would feel disgusted and run but she did the oposite. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned his head on top of her head. Rin made a small motion and came out of his arm and walked to the spring. Sesshoumaru automaticly followed.  
Rin lowed herself slowly into the spring as Sesshoumaru got undressed. He walked into the spring feeling the warm water engulf him in itself, he closed his eyes in the feeling. Rin moved over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly and looked in to her brown eyes, he could still see a little bit of the young child he saved, but yet something else, something more erotic and sexual. He quickly grabbed her waist, picked her up and placed her back to a large rock on the side of the spring. Rin gasped at his suddeness and gave a small squeak noise. Sesshoumaru smiled at the noise and told her "I'll make you make noises you never thought you could hear." and he said this with the most sexual smirk. Rin looked at him and thought 'boy this is gonna be fun'.  
Sesshoumaru kisses her forcefully for a good long minute. By the time he froke the kiss Rin was gaspingfor breathe. Sesshoumaru moved one of his hands down her hips to her sensative spot and placed two fingers inside her. Rin moaned loudly and Sesshoumaru enjoyed every noise that came out of her. He moved slowly at first loving her sounds and he eventually got faster and faster and faster. Rin by now was haveing and heart-attach from the pleasure he was giving her. Sesshoumaru could feel her insides becoming tighter and he increased his speed (AN/ not like he wasn't already going fast ^_^) Rin cried out his name as she came into the spring. Sesshoumaru just smiled and started kissing her neck, licking and sucking on the flesh as if it were his last meal. (AN/ sorry that sounded chessy. ooo chesse. *blinks and goes back to herself* sorry almost lost thought there ^_^) Sesshoumaru loved the taste of her skin, so he couldn't resist. " OOWW" Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes " what did you do that for?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, smiled and told her " Don't worry love you will be mine for as long as you wish" Rin looked at his suspisiously, she felt that he was hiding somthing, but would find out later, she was about to lose her virginity to the guy... ok youkai she's always wanted. Sesshoumaru continued kissing her as he went to her right breast and put it in to his mouth, sucking and licking as much skin as he could, while kneading the other in his right hand. Rin was thinking that he was right, she was making noises she had never thought she's hear. Sesshoumaru switched to the other breast and kneaded the other with his left hand. Rin was moaning 'hai sesshoumaru-sama' and 'oi sesshoumaru', boy was he enjoying this.  
Sesshoumaru was loving every minute of it, when he finaly let go of her breasts he moved to the side of the spring and layed her down on the forest floor. He crawled suductively on top of her. Rin squealed as he spread her legs apart and gave the spot inbetween her thighs a good dog lick. Sesshoumaru leaned over her and set his weight on to one of his elbows so her wouldn't crush her. He kissed her hungrily. Rin of course returned the kiss full-heartedly. Seeming as the kiss were a distraction to what was going on inbetween her legs, Sesshoumaru pushed forcefully into her insides. Rin opened her eyes wide, threw her head back and cried out. ~~*~~ (AN/ ooooo sorry I really go tot go now. Please no flames. But remember if you want more send AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS k. 


End file.
